Where Were You?
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: This fic is dedicated to all of those who lost their lives in the 911 tragedy. You don't have to like it...but...it is a good rememberence.


9/11/01  
  
Anthy: Yes...I kinda feel slightly obligated.   
  
Anshi: We were in our 2nd hour Spanish class when we found out.  
  
Anthy: And this is...more like my tribute...  
  
Anshi: Expressing our sorrow and remorse of the event.  
  
Anthy: And at the same time...the joy of America banding together...  
  
Anshi: and this is the yamis tale.   
  
Anthy: Now...let's take you back to the day...with   
  
Anshi: 'Where were you (when the world stopped turning)' by Alan Jackson.   
  
Anthy: Please don't get mad at me for this...if you don't like it...stand in silence...please.   
  
@@@  
  
9/11/01  
  
Where were you when the world stopped turning  
  
Yugi took his seat next to Lisa and opened his book to begin the day's lesson. Lisa had her head down on the desk, hand over her stomach. When Yami asked her what was wrong, and Anshi replied for her.  
  
"She has a gut feeling that something bad is gonna happen."   
  
That September day?  
  
Were you in the yard with your wife and children  
  
"And it's worse than normal." Lisa replied.   
  
Joey and Jessi came over, soon followed by Katie and Seto. The girls complained that they had bad feelings as well. Lisa sat up and went along to be happy and cheery. She idly fingered her dolphin necklace, like Jessi with her 'one ring' and Katie with her ankh.   
  
Or workin' on some stage in LA?  
  
Malik, Ishtaru, Ryou and Bakura soon joined them, and they were talking and laughing, not even knowing of what to come.  
  
Did you stand there in shock at the sight of that black smoke  
  
The teacher walked in, a solem look on her face. The hikaris (including Lisa, Jessi and Katie) stopped, and their eyes flew to the windows.   
  
"Students...the World Trade Center has been hit."   
  
Rising against that blue sky?  
  
"No!" Lisa and Jessi and Katie shouted. They, joined by Yugi, Joey, Seto and Malik, ran outside. Lisa dropped to her knees, tears raining from her eyes. Jessi shouted in anger, while Katie clung to Seto, burying her tears in his clothes.  
  
Did you shout out in anger, in fear for your neighbor?  
  
Or did you just sit down and cry?  
  
"No! no no no no!!!" Lisa looked to see Yugi crying next to her. Jessi clung tightly to Joey. Ryou and Seto tried to comfort Katie.   
  
Did you weep for the children who lost their dear loved ones?  
  
Pray for the ones who don't know?  
  
The yamis, Yami, Ishtaru, Bakura, Mankarrah and Reininseb, filed out after their hikaris. They didn't know of the WTC, and how many people were there. Yami put his hands around Yugi, calming him down more easily than the girls. Tears were still streaming from their eyes.   
  
Did you rejoice for the people who walked from the rubble  
  
And sob for the ones left below?  
  
"So many are dead...and so many are buried alive." Jessi said through her tears.   
  
"so many went in to try and save them...so many didn't come out." Katie said, pressing closer to Seto.   
  
Lisa said nothing. She couldn't find words. Why did she have to be right? She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over to see Yami, kneeling next to her with a concerned look on his face. She looked past him at Katie and Jessi.  
  
Did you burst out with pride for the red, white and blue?   
  
And the heroes who died just doing what they do  
  
She turned and buried herself in Yami, nearly knocking him over.   
  
Did you look up to heaven for some kind of answer  
  
And look at yourself and what really mattered?  
  
Lisa, Katie and Jessi went home and changed. Black. All of it. they dug through their wardrobe, still wiping tears from their eyes and not looking at footage on TV.   
  
I'm just a singer of simple songs I'm not a real political man   
  
I watch CNN but I'm not sure I can tell you  
  
The difference in Iraq and Iran  
  
Katie had a black tank top and a black skirt. She had black ankh earrings and black eye shadow, that she ended up sharing with Lisa and Jessi. She dug through her endless amounts of jewelry and finally found a red, white and blue pin that she had made somewhere.   
  
Now I know Jesus and I talk to god and I remember this from when I was young  
  
Faith hope and love are some good things he gave us  
  
And the greatest is love  
  
Jessi wore a pair of black jeans and a black tee-shirt. She had silver earrings and a little pin of red, white and blue beads. She had a couple rings on and a rosary ring in her pocket. She had borrowed some of her cousin's eyes shadow, eventually just giving up on it because it never looked right.  
  
Where were you when the world stopped turning?  
  
That September day?  
  
Lisa had a black tee-shirt and black shorts. She didn't bother with makeup because she was really bad with just putting it on. She had a pair of black hanging earrings and a black beaded choker. She also had a red, white and blue pin.   
  
Teachin' a class full of innocent children?  
  
Drivin' down some cold interstate?  
  
"Jessi...gimme the matches."  
  
"Mine. I'll light it for you."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Did you feel guilty 'cause you're a survivor?  
  
The three walked into the park with lighted candles, meeting up with Seto and Ishtaru, all clad in black with candles. They stood in silence, not saying a word.   
  
In a crowded room did you feel alone?  
  
Did you call up your mother and tell her you loved her?  
  
Ryou, Joey and Bakura came next. They all wore black, and they carried more than one candle. Jessi stood by Joey and Katie by Seto. Lisa stood by Ryou and Bakura, but still feeling alone.   
  
Did you dust off that bible at home?  
  
Did you open your eyes and hope it never happened?  
  
"Someone...tell me that this didn't happen...that this is just one big nightmare." Joey said.  
  
"I wish it was." Katie said. Lisa nodded. She closed her eyes, listening to the silence.  
  
Close your eyes and not go to sleep?  
  
Did you notice the sunset for the first time in ages?  
  
Speak to some stranger on the street?  
  
They all heard music, soft at first, but slowly getting closer. Lisa opened her eyes and Katie and Jessi looked around. The music got louder, and everyone could see two lights coming up the road.   
  
Did you lay down at night and think of tomorrow?  
  
Go out and buy you a gun?  
  
The light got closer, and tears came to everyone again. Malik drove up in a big red pickup truck. Yugi sat shotgun and Yami was in the back, with a couple of banners. Lisa grinned and hopped up with him, putting out her candle in the process.   
  
Did you turn off the violent old movie you're watchin'  
  
And turn on 'I love Lucy' reruns?  
  
Katie and Jessi were in next, followed by Seto, Joey, Ryou and Ishtaru. Bakura was last.   
  
Did you go to a church and hold hands with some stranger?  
  
Stand in line and give your own blood?  
  
Yami glanced over at Seto, arm wrapped around Katie's waist as they held their banner. And he looked at Joey, holding Jessi tight as they shouted and held up their banner on the left. Yami and Lisa were behind the cab, on opposite ends.   
  
Did you just stay home and cling tight to your family?  
  
Thank god you had somebody to love  
  
Yami reached over and wrapped his arm around Lisa, pulling her close. She laughed and hugged him back. Ryou tapped on the window and Malik and Yugi rolled down the windows. And they all began to sing as they drove...  
  
"I'm just singer of simple songs I'm not a real political man  
  
I watch CNN but I'm not sure I can tell you  
  
The difference in Iraq and Iran  
  
Now I know Jesus and I talk to God and I remember this from I was young  
  
Faith hope and love were the good things he gave us  
  
And the greatest is love  
  
And the greatest if love  
  
And the greatest is love..."  
  
They slowed the truck in the center of town, and people gathered to join the last bit of the song...  
  
"Where were you when the world stopped turning  
  
That September day?"  
  
Dedicated to everyone who lost their lives, whether it was in the twin towers, in the pentagon, saving others from the wreckage or the one plane where people were able to take control long enough to crash into a field.   
  
Thank you to everyone.   
  
We will never forget...  
  
And I'm not just saying that. 


End file.
